makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro X Shonen Jump X Namco Bandai: Ultimate Rising Fighters
Hasbro X Shonen Jump X Namco Bandai: Ultimate Rising Fighters is a 3D fighting game developed by CyberConnect2 and Sora Ltd. and published by Namco Bandai Games. It's a crossover fighting game featuring characters from franchises made by Hasbro, Shueisha's Shonen Jump and Namco Bandai Games and featuring franchises licensed in Japan by Takara Tomy and Bushiroad as well as fourth-party guests. The game is rated T for Teen. The release date is unknown due to Sentai Filmworks' lack of unveiling a Medaka Box english dub cast. Gameplay The gameplay is a mixture of any similarity to Jump Ultimate Stars, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Battle Stadium D.O.N. mixed with movement graphics from J-Stars Victory Vs. and Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm or Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Playable Characters Hasbro Transformers Series *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Sari Sumdac *Arcee *Starscream *Bumblebee *Smokescreen My Little Pony Series (Including Any Harmony Unleashed Alternate Form and Equestria Girls Form) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Spike *Princess Celestia *Discord *Trixie Harmony Unleashed Series *Kyuzat (Anthro Bunraku) *Aaron (All Series) G.I. Joe Series *Duke *Roadblock *Snake Eyes *Storm Shadow *Destro Other Series *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Ray and Tatsurion the Unchained (Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters) *Stretch Armstrong (DLC) Shueisha Weekly Shonen Jump Dragon Ball *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Trunks *Piccolo *Broly One Piece *Monkey D Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Rock Lee *Hinata Hyuga *Gaara of the Sand *Orochimaru *Tobi *Minato Namikaze Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sosuke Aizen *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Renji Abarai Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami *Misogi Kumagawa *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Gintama *Gintoki Sakata *Kagura *Hijikata Toshiro *Katsura Kotaro Reborn! *Tsuna Sawada *Takeshi Yamamoto *Reborn *Byakuran *Chrome Mukuro *Bianchi Toriko *Toriko Blue Exorcist *Rin Okumura *Shura Kirigakure Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X *Kenshin Himura *Sanozuke Sagara D.Gray-Man *Allen Walker *Yu Kanda *The Millenium Earl Hunter x Hunter *Gon Freecss *Kurapika *Hisoka JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Jolyne Kujo *Dio Brando Other Series *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Bobobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Gasser (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Train Heartnet (Black Cat) *Sagittarius Seiya (Saint Seiya) Namco Bandai Tekken *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Ling Xiaoyu *Alisa Bosconovitch *Heihachi Mishima *Jack (Any kind of Forms) Atomic Betty X Total Drama *Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Jessica (TD Realit-Anime) *Asuka Suzumura (Slash Prime ABXTD) Bandai Tokusatsu Heroes *Ultraman Zero *Megaforce Red Ranger (Gosei Red in Japan) *Mighty Morphin Red Ranger (Tyranno Ranger in Japan) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Ryuki in Japan) *Kamen Rider Warrior Leader (Kamen Rider Ichigo in Japan) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Japan/Disc Only, DLC Worldwide Soon) *SPD Shadow Ranger (DekaMaster In Japan) *Ultraman Nexus Other Series *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) *Kite (.hack) *Kos-Mos (Xenosaga) *Pacman *Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) *Haseo (.hack) *Bravoman (Bravoman) Third Party Characters TBA Assistants Hasbro Side *Ratchet (Transformers) *Soundwave (Transformers) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Princess Luna (My Little Pony) *Shining Armor & Princess Cadance (My Little Pony) *General Joe Coulton (G.I. Joe) *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Blythe (Blythe Series) Shonen Jump Side *Krillin (Dragon Ball) *Nami (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) *Mogana Kikaijima (Medaka Box) *Hansode Shiranui (Medaka Box) *Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) *Sougo Okita (Gintama) *Lambo (Reborn!) *Hayato Gokudera (Reborn!) *Komatsu (Toriko) *Shiemi Moriyama (Blue Exorcist) *Konekomaru Miwa (Blue Exorcist) *Mephisto Pheles (Blue Exorcist) *Yahiko Myojin (Rurouni Kenshin) *Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man) *Leorio Paladinight (Hunter x Hunter) *Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Ryuk (Death Note) *Sven Vollfield (Black Cat) *Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobobo) *Sagittarius Aioros (Saint Seiya) *Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Namco Bandai Side *Chris McLean (Atomic Betty X Total Drama) *Aura (.hack) *Collette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) *Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Kivala & Kamen Rider Kivala (Kamen Rider Decade) *Cylindria (Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures) *Spiral (Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures) Cast Japanese Version Category:Crossover games Category:Series X Series Games Category:Series X Series Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series